


Gift Receipts are Magic

by Originalpuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/F, Muggle Technology, Music Stores, Prompt Fill, Punk Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nymphadora Tonks is incredibly difficult to shop for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Receipts are Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tuliiip's prompt: "Fleurmione, record store encounters? Go wild :-)"

Fleur practically fell against Hermione, making Hermione rebalance the ice cream cone that she was holding. “That is it,” Fleur said, her voice sounding distinctly frustrated. “I am simply out of ideas.”

“Even the list is over,” Hermione said. “I gave up three stores ago, and that was _after_ we’d found one that we’d forgotten to list.”

Fleur looked ready to tear out her hair. “It’s not even that I don’t know music! It’s simply that I don’t know any bands that Tonks would like!”

“And anything I find out about, it turns out she already owns,” Hermione agreed. She offered Fleur some of her ice cream, but her girlfriend wrinkled her nose. She was in full-on drama mode. Also, she hated peanut butter-flavored ice cream.

“What do we do? We’ll have to switch gift ideas, but the party is tonight, and we’re running out of time!” To be honest, Hermione had already begun going over alternative gift ideas in her head, and had come up with plenty of things. The only problem was that they were things that she knew other people were already getting her. “We’ll be the only people who don’t have a present, unless we get her something ridiculous, and then we’d be faced with the shame of that.”

Hermione pondered presents while she finished her ice cream cone, letting Fleur be dramatic. It was just a part of her that she relied upon when upset in public. Hermione had been annoyed with it at first, but she knew so much more of Fleur now, how brave she was, how caring, how deeply she loved, and so she just tended to ignore the drama. Fleur didn’t seem to expect Hermione to respond, usually, anyways.

She finished her ice cream cone in a sudden rush as an idea formed. “Fleur, what about Muggle music?”

Fleur frowned, looking Hermione in the eyes. She had been leaning against Hermione’s side and going on about what Molly Weasley would say about them if they didn’t have a gift, and how humiliating that would be, when Hermione had interrupted her. She’d paused, for a moment, seeming to need a few seconds to replay what her Hermione had said, then asked, “What about it?”

“Well, there’s sure to be a few bands that Tonks would like, and I doubt she’ll have heard them before,” Hermione said.

Fleur tilted her head just slightly, pondering this. “I don’t know where there are any Muggle record stores,” she said, finally. “But that does sound like an interesting idea, Hermione.”

Proud of herself, Hermione grinned. She might have struggled to know the various rock bands in the wizarding world, and hadn’t had a clue that there were so many record shops, but in the Muggle world, she knew a bit more. Her mother enjoyed vinyl records, and so she had a small idea of where to go.

She grabbed Fleur’s hand, and, with a nod, they Apparated to the alley behind a shop that Hermione’s mum had gone to quite a lot.

It wasn’t exactly shining and new on the outside, like so many wizarding shops were, but records weren’t really in use in the Muggle world, so it made more sense.

Still, Fleur shrugged and led the charge to the entrance of the store, holding the door open for Hermione. She hesitated only a little when the store was filled with plenty of still photographs, and no bright and cheery dancing posters. “Perhaps this will be wonderful.” She leaned down as Hermione passed her and placed a quick and delicate kiss to her cheek.

It was a small matter for Hermione to find the rock section, and then to search for some punk rock. The owner, Jo, had come over, just once, to see if they needed help, and Fleur had asked her for some ideas. Jo, of course, had no idea what the bands Fleur mentioned were, but when Hermione explained Tonks for her, and that they were searching for a gift, Jo’s eyes had filled with light and the suggestions had come in earnest.

“The Clash,” Hermione said, pulling it out with a smile. Fleur grabbed it and looked at the unmoving pictures, a curious look on her face. “Their most famous record.”

“Well, at least we’ll know that she doesn’t have it,” Fleur agreed. “I still wish that I knew more about the songs, so that I would know what I was sending her.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Honestly, nobody knows what half of the bands Tonks listens to really are about. I’m not even sure Tonks does.” That seemed to make Fleur much more amenable to buying a mystery Muggle record, and earned Hermione another pleased kiss.

–

It turned out Tonks did already have that album _and_ knew what the songs were about. Fleur and Hermione could only laugh, at that point, and vow that they would never take the music route when buying Tonks any other gift, ever. 


End file.
